Many electronic devices incorporate hinges, or other suitable mechanisms, to enable components of the electronic device to move or fold relative to one another. As an example, laptop computers typically include hinges allowing the display to be tilted at different angles, or folded flat against the base. Such hinges often include one or more flexible electronic interconnects that pass data and/or power through the hinge, even as the hinge is manipulated.